


Family Ties

by gracestealingcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracestealingcastiel/pseuds/gracestealingcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Supernatural season 10. Someone's brought back to life with the fall of the Angels, someone dies and becomes a demon and Castiel realizes that old promises mean more to him than he can realize. Rated explicit for later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Come howl at the moon with me Dean.”

Jo froze when she heard those words, she thought maybe, at the time she had dreamed them. She knew that Sam was in the other room, calling upon Crowley himself to right this wrong. Dean couldn’t die, not now they still needed him. But as she slowly looked into Dean’s room nothing was there but a note on the pillow. Jo’s eyes filled with tears and horror as she let out a gut wrenching scream.

“SAM!”

\-------

Six weeks later

Jo Harvelle was a walking mystery, when the gates of Heaven were sealed and Angels were expelled to Earth, Jo Harvelle woke up in a field outside Carthage. She didn’t understand how she got there or why, but there she was, laying in a field wearing the exact same thing she wore the day she died. When she found Dean and Sam, they had their own problems, Dean was hiding a secret and Sam was a walking mystery himself. How he survived the trails…well Jo didn’t find out until so many lives were already lost. But that was long ago, Jo wasn’t the same woman she was when she woke up alive.  
Now she was driving with one intention in mind, to find Sam Winchester.

When Dean died it hit Sam hard, of course it did it was his brother and for the first time in only God knew how long they were being brothers. But that was how it always went, whenever they got close something happened, someone always died. But this time it was different, Jo had sobbed against Sam’s arm as the taller Winchester put the man on the bed.

-Flashback-

“Sam we have to burry him..”

“No” Sam shook his head as he poured both of them a cup of whiskey and grabbed his cup drinking most of it in one gulp.

“Then what? Burn him?”

“No..”

Jo took a sip of her whiskey the alcohol burned her throat and she sighed. “Look, Sam we can’t just leave him in there to rot…”

Sam stood up and Jo looked at him “I know this is hard but we have to do something, he wouldn’t want to just rot down here.”  
Sam shook his head “I’m not going to let him rot Jo…I’m going to bring him back.”

The first time Dean Winchester died, Jo didn’t really care. As far as she was concerned he was the son of a coward and not someone she needed to know. But then he came back, and it wasn’t for Sam’s lack of trying. But when Dean Winchester was pulled out of hell he was a different man. Even on the eve of her own death, she knew Dean wasn’t afraid to die..and that was probably the scariest thing she had ever seen. The look in a man’s eyes when they were no longer afraid of death, but simply afraid of the people they’d be leaving behind.

-End Flashback-

The sky was dark and Jo was getting tired, pulling over at a truck station she turned off the car and stared at the main office of the motel. Just as she was about to pull herself out of her old black pick up truck she saw the led screen of her cellphone come to life and Sam’s name flashed across the screen.

“Sam..” She muttered to herself and picked up the phone.

“Sam I’ve been look-” Jo’s voice was cut off when she heard someone screaming on the other end of the phone.

“I don’t know where your brother is!” Jo heard a female voice scream. Jo looked around the truck and held the phone tighter to her ear. “SAM!” she screamed, it had been six weeks since Dean’s body had gone missing and they saw that note. After a night of a lot of drinks Jo had woke up the next day and the bunker was empty, no sign of the taller Winchester at all. Jo continued to scream out to the younger Winchester, she could hear screaming and it was making her worried. She knew Sam had hit the deep end before but she wasn’t a hundred percent how far the man would go. “Sam just tell me where you are I can help you” She tried to get the younger Winchester’s attention...but it wasn’t working very well.

 

That’s when the phone disconnected and she growled pulling it from her ear. “Damn it Sam…” She grabbed the laptop in the passenger seat and slipped it into the side bag she had and climbed out of the seat. She walked towards the office and thought she heard a familiar voice singing over the sound of loud truckers and knew it was obviously a karaoke night. “Gross” Jo muttered and after talking to a very young female attendant she had a room key in hand.

Jo wasn’t much of a tracker, even when she was alive the first time around her mother was always the one doing the hunting. When Jo did try and go on her own it wasn’t easy, and she found it lonely as hell. Now was no different, as Jo opened a bottle of Jack Daniels and poured herself a small glass she was reminded of the late nights she used to have with the Winchesters, with her mother, hell she even missed Cas.

“Cas…” She frowned and pulled out her cell phone dialing the ...well sick man’s number.

A man answered the phone with a cough and Jo closed an eye holding her phone from her face.

“Hello Jo” a raspy voice was heard from the other end of the phone.

“Cas? God I bet you look as good as you sound right now.”

“I...highly doubt that I...I’m fine.”

“And I’m alive.”

“Is that supposed to be sarcasm? Jo we had you tested you are alive”

Jo shook her head “It’s just a joke Cas, hey have you heard from Sam lately?”

“Not since we...not since his shoulder”

Jo couldn’t help the smile that spread across her lips suddenly, oh yes she remembered the phone call all to well. A frantic Castiel with a very hurt Sam. She had managed to catch up to Castiel, but by the time she got there Sam was already gone. “That wasn’t your fault by the way no matter what he says.”

“Thank you Jo” Castiel spoke and Jo sighed. “Look, he...pocket dialed me.”

“He what?”

“He phoned me without meaning to, Castiel I think he was torturing someone, it might have been a demon. Cas you don’t think Crowley really put a demon in Dean do you?”

“I’m worried that if he didn’t Sam won’t be able to handle the truth.”

Jo swallowed more of the amber liquid in her cup and coughed a little and looked around the room. “I’m going to see if I can get hold of him, set up a tracking program. If Sam is on Dean’s tail, and Dean has gone….if Crowley made him a demon he’s going to….I’m not sure what he’s going to do.”

Jo sighed as she heard Castiel cough again. “We should be focusing on finding Sam before he does anything. We don’t know what’s happened to Dean but I think we need to figure this out together or...Sam will..”

“He’s going to snap that’s for damn sure. Okay Cas I’ll keep you updated if I find him and...hey man if you need help you know how to get a hold of me you know that right. I mean I can drop this Winchester hunt for a day to come take care of you I don’t mind. I doubt they’re going to go far if Sam catches up.”

Jo could hear Cas coughing again and it was starting to hurt her heart.

“No Jo, find Sam before he finds Dean, we need Sam in a clear head if we’re going to get any sense to him. Goodnight Jo.”

“Goodnight Cas” She sighed as she put the phone down on the table and opened the laptop she got from Sam and started to look for strange cases anything that screamed Dean Winchester.

\-----

When Jo woke up, her computer screen was black, the bottle of JD was one quarter empty and she had an ache deep in her back from falling asleep at the computer. 

“Damn” She stretched feeling that odd pop in her back and that’s when there was a loud knock at the door. Jo looked over at her bag and moved quickly, grabbing a gun and a long silver angel blade. Walking to the door she quickly opened it holding up her gun and there stood a very tired looking Sam Winchester.

“Sam!” She grabbed the man’s arm and pulled him into the room and looked him over. “Okay you're fine, how did you find me?”

Sam held up his cellphone “sorry about the pocket call, I hope you didn’t listen to me singing.”

Jo put down the blade and the gun “No...not exactly” She looked over the man. “Did you find anything interesting?” Jo didn’t know how to bring up the fact that she heard him clearly torturing someone but she wasn’t quite sure. She watched as Sam laid down on the bed she didn’t end up touching at all and walked over and sat down on the edge of it. “Sam?”

“No...I haven’t found anything, no demon will tell me where Crowley or Dean is.”

“Sam how do we even know that Crowley -”

“It was his writing Jo, I doubt Crowley would just fake Dean’s writing.”

Jo nodded “Okay, so what now? Do we start checking the cop line?” 

Sam stood up “I’ll start doing that, you take a shower you smell like a bar.” Jo shook her head and pushed the man back onto the bed. “Look Sam, I know this means a lot to you but you're not going to do anyone any good if you haven’t slept. Which by the amount of time it took you to get to me..I’m guess you haven’t yet. Go to bed, you look like hell froze over.” Sam eyed the young blond in front of him. “You don’t look so hot yourself...what did you do fall off a cliff and hit all the ugly rocks on the way down. Did I mention the smell? I can do that again if you’d like.”

Jo laughed “Thanks prince charming, you smell like roses yourself.” She grabbed her bag and moved towards the bathroom looking over her shoulder at Sam. “You know we’ll find him….”

Sam nodded “I know…I just wish I knew why.”

Jo nodded “I know Sam...I know.”


	2. Brothers of a feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's journey with Crowley, Jo's run in with Sam on the road.

“So you don’t have a girlfriend? Why do I have a feeling you’ve got a lady waiting for you back at home.” A small brunette smiled, dark caramel eyes looked up over her thin rimmed glasses as she wiped down another table. She had just finished the breakfast rush when Dean walked in.

“If I had a girlfriend I’m sure she’s moved on by now” Dean looked up at the waitress and smiled, he hadn’t given Jo much thought since he had died. It was a whole lot easier when he didn’t have much of a conscience to speak of. When it was there, it wasn’t there for long, he normally drank it away.

“Well that’s reassuring” The girl shook her head, a stray strand of brown hair falling out of her ponytail as she blew it out of her face. “So what can I do for you sugar.”

“How about ….” he snorted when he looked at the menu “Pig in a poke?”

“Coffee?”

“Beer thanks”

“That doesn’t scream alcoholic at all” the woman whispered as she walked down the long dark bar and grabbed a beer for the man and walked back. When she put the bottle down Dean grabbed her hand and smiled “Do you get a break anytime soon? I mean you have a name don’t you.”

“Asking about breaks and then names, backwards aren’t you?” The woman joked and then looked him over. “Name’s Andy, and I’ll be on break in about an hour, I’ll go put that order in for you.” Andy flashed a quick smile before she walked away and Dean shook his head. “Hope it’s an hour long break.” He smiled to himself and took a sip of the beer when he felt an arm brush against his and turned to see Crowley standing there. He huffed and looked away.

“You know, when you leave me with the bill and no cash, it’s a little annoying.”

“I thought you were the king of hell, you know, just snap your fingers and get someone else to pay the tab for you.”

“That isn’t exactly screaming under cover is it sunshine?”

“Since when were we living under cover?” Dean looked over at Crowley and frowned a little. “Fine next bill is on me.”

Crowley smirked “Good I think I’ve got a bit of an appetite after last night.” Crowley looked up and saw Andy returning and smiled “Well hello, I’ll take two eggs over easy, hash browns and whatever you call home fries.” Andy’s eyes darted between Crowley and Dean and she shook her head and walked back to the kitchen.

“I’m not sharing you know that right.” Dean looked over at Crowley and the man snorted “Believe me Dean, you would never be able to handle the kind of woman I’d like to have.” Crowley looked around the dimly lit and basically empty dinner. “You sure know how to pick them.”

“If you haven’t noticed I wasn’t exactly here for the ambience.” Dean rolled his eyes as Crowley took off his jacket. “Have you given my offer any thought.”

“Blow me.” He took a drink of the beer in front of him and smiled when a plate was in Andy’s hand when she returned. “Oh a place with a quick service, that’s promising..” he winked up at Andy and the woman blinked “Yes well your friend seems to be in a hurry.” Andy looked at Crowley and the man smiled “Name’s Crowley” Andy raised her eyebrows and stared the man down. “Andy, and no...I don’t...share” Andy walked back to the kitchen and Crowley frowned. “Why does everyone think I need this male model over here to get me women...thanks I can get whatever I want on my own.”

“Well….” Dean looked over at Crowley and the man sighed. “I’m not running hell with you Crowley.”

“You just wait I’ll convince you before you know it.”

“You can start by picking up the bill” Dean smirked and Crowley shook his head “Now you listen here, King of hell doesn’t mean endless amount of money. Unlike you I don’t scam credit cards I’m not two years old anymore.” Dean shrugged and pulled one of his scammed credit cards out of his pocket and put it on the table. “Fine I guess Leynard Nemoy is picking up the tab.”

“Do you really think if you change one letter in the name no one will pick up on it?”

“It’s been working longer than you’d like to think, “ Dean looked up at Andy as she walked back out with another plate in her hand. “Now shut up and eat.” Dean looked over at Crowley before looking back up at Andy and smiled. “Thanks for the quick breakfast, now don’t you think that means I’m in a hurry” Dean looked down at his food and Crowley shook his head “Oh please.” Andy laughed and put her hands on her hips. “Some wing man you’ve got there. Yell if you need anything.” Andy turned and walked away.

Once the woman was gone Dean looked over at Crowley. “You know…your really starting to …” Dean licked his lips. “If this is why you brought me back.” Crowley snorted “Do you really think I need you to run hell?” Dean blinked “If you don’t need me to help you run hell then why are you asking me?” Crowley paused for a second. “Because I’d hate to see a beautiful demon like you get wasted on just…sex, booze and women.”

Dean stuffed his mouth full of food , and quickly chewed it down before he looked at Crowley and winked. “That’s knight of hell to you.”

“Which would make me your king.”

“We’ll see..”

 

\----

 

Jo brushed her hair as she looked over Sam’s shoulder and shook her head. “Sounds like Dean but Sam that’s hours from here...do you really want to take a chance at it?” Sam managed to fall onto a case where a man was beaten almost to death at a strip club, The description of the man matched Deans but it was only words. “I don’t know but it’s a start..”

“So why did you come and find me? Why now?”

Sam sighed “I...might not be able to do this by myself and you saw Cas he...he can’t help us with this.”

“I know I spoke to him last night he sounded like he had a flu I didn’t know Angels could get sick.”

“I don’t think he’s an Angel anymore...there’s no way.” Sam stood up and ran his hands through his hair. “Okay so why don’t you get some supplies, I’ll take a nap and we’ll leave in a few hours.” Sam looked over at Jo and the woman held out her hand. “Cellphone Sam, credit cards, keys, I need some sort of collateral that you’ll be here when I get back. How do I know you didn’t just come in to use my laptop and go on your way.” She looked at Sam as the man eyed her and pulled out his keys. “Fine...here.” Jo smiled and pointed at the bed. “Bed mister” She walked over to the curtains and drew them shut, all the light leaving the room.

Jo took her keys and ended up driving the car Sam was driving as an extra precaution. Walking out of the gas station she popped the trunk and groaned when she found it empty, which meant that Sam emptied it when she was in the shower. “Fuck Sam.” She slammed the trunk shut and got back in the car, and when she got back to the motel the man was gone. “Fuck Sam…” She ran her hands through her hair and also noticed her laptop was gone. “Son of a ...oh that boy is going to feel my wrath!” Jo gathered up her stuff and moved everything from the truck she was driving to the car she took from Sam. Leaving the truck at the motel she remembered seeing something on the computer screen about Ohio, so she’d head in that direction and hopefully grab a new laptop on the way.

Pulling her cellphone out she looked at it and dialed Sam’s number. She heard it ring until Sam answered it.

“Sorry Jo.”

“You know….you know I always did everything you asked of me. Hell I don’t know if you remember but I died for you boy the least you can do is show me some damn respect and at least tell me to my face when your going to ditch out on me!”

“This isn’t a fight for you, he’s my brother I’ll bring him home myself.”

“Sam you know I love him too…”

“But what if he ...doesn’t when we find him?”

Jo sighed and hung up the phone and pressed her foot on the gas a little harder, Sam just didn’t understand. If Dean loved her after she had been gone for so long, what was to say that being a demon would change that?

\----------

 

Getting Andy into bed was easier done than said, as soon as the brunette walked out of the bar Dean was on her, that familiar desire lulled in the pit of his stomach. Andy gasped as Dean attacked her neck with soft kisses. “Dean” the girl hissed “Dean I’m not even five feet away from the bar can we take this somewhere my boss won’t see.” Dean pulled back and smirked ‘Whatever you want”

Dean had the woman in his arms the girls legs wrapped around his hips when he pushed open his motel room door. Moving forward blindly Dean smirked as he dropped the woman down on the bed and proceeded to pull kick off his pants tossing his shirt to the side he kicked the door shut and smirked. “Private enough for you?” When all he got was a surprised gasp from the woman he took that as a sign that he could keep going. Lowering himself over Andy he kissed her neck and smirked a little. “The safe word is peaches.” Andy pulled back and blinked “Wait what I never” Dean laughed and undid her pants. “I’m kidding” He looked up with a sarcastic look and Andy blinked and went to open her mouth but dean already had her pants down to her ankles and instead of speaking she just let out a whimper.

Letting out a low laugh Dean pulled the last of the layers from Andy and buried himself between her legs with a satisfied grunt. His fingers found her hips and he held probably tighter than he meant to as Andy groaned and muttered ‘peaches’ between her gasps.

Dean smiled as he woman under him shuddered and clenched her legs around him. “How long did you say your break was?” Dean looked above her head at the clock and smirked and he heard Andy scream “Mother fuck! Dean! Move!’ The small brunette pushed Dean off of her as she scrambled for her clothes “It’s not just my break! Jack is coming to meet up with me at some point during my break and if he finds me here he’ll….lord I just don’t even want to deal with that.”

“You remember when you called me out for asking about your break before I asked your name?” Andy looked up at Dean while she was pulling on her shirt and trying to make herself look presentable. “Yeah and?” Dean smirked and looked over at her. “I think it’s pretty lady like of you to tell me half way through great sex that you had a boyfriend.” Andy rolled her eyes. “You know what….how long are you going to be in town for anyway?” Dean smiled as she ran out of the room and looked around the room. “I’m so not even done….I need a magazine.” He grunted to himself and slipped out of bed and grabbed a pair of jeans and his shirt pulling it on over his head.

“Is that the nasty smell of sex I smell?” Crowley made a face as he walked into the room. “Damn don’t you kids put hats on doorknobs what if I walked in on this?”

Dean laughed “Well I did keep my ass to you for a reason.” He winked and Crowley’s face went pale for a second as Dean walked past him. “That was a joke right? Dean? That was a joke right?” Crowley followed after Dean as he made his way to the Impala. “Wait where are you going?”

Dean unlocked the door and climbed into the car. “I’m not done, and she went back to work...I need mags…” Crowley made a sick face as he climbed into the Impala beside Dean and pulled out his cellphone. “To think you used to only have one girl to satisfy all of these urges...oh I never did apologize for that one...oh wait that wasn’t me that was..Meg...well then I guess it’s a good thing I killed her eh?” Crowley smirked at Dean and saw the man glaring at him. Crowley’s eyes danced over Dean before he went back to his cell phone ordering a brainless demon to cross Dean’s path at the store. He knew the mark was starting to show it’s ugly little face and Crowley wasn’t sure he was going to be able to control a mark ridden demon Dean. He was having enough controlling your run of the mill basic demon Dean.

Dean looked over at Crowley before he started the car and slammed it into drive, it was a quick drive to the local stop n gulp. When Dean turned off the car he saw Crowley stay put “What, came all this way to be the dog in the car.” 

“Just leave the windows rolled down would ya peaches?” Dean shook his head and muttered “Peaches” as he slipped out of the car, pulling a hat on his head, he knew Sam would be looking all over the place for him. Sam was a motivated hunter at the worst of time, last thing he needed was Sam getting a look at his face. So Dean walked into the store, face down and gave the clerk a quick nod before he cleared his throat. “Where’s the porn.” The kid, a pimple faced teen looked up, his dark brown eyes floating in red iris, clearly a stoner. “Huh?” Dean rolled his eyes “Porn, kid, where?” he spoke ironically and the clerk nodded towards the corner before going back to his own magazine. Dean walked over to the dark corner of shame as Sam liked to call it and started to finger through the glossy mags of tiny women with exagerated body parts. “God bless the media” Dean whistled to himself and started to flip through a copy of Busty Asain Beauties when he could feel it, that disgusting darkness. Looking over his shoulder his hands reached up and he stopped the blade before it came even close to his face. “Oh please.” He threw the guy back and nodded towards the door. “I’ll give you one chance.” He leaned over and grabbed his magazine that fell to the ground and a blade came slicing through the middle. Dean growled, the darkness bubbling just under his skin, he hated the feeling but god did he love the power. Swinging his fist it collided with the demon’s face and sent the short man it possessed backwards. Dean shook his head and walked forward and grabbed the man by his shirts collar and continued to punch the man in the face until blood spotted his knuckles. Dragging the man to his feet Dean pulled the first blade from it’s place in his jeans tucked in his back and sliced the man across the neck and dropped his body. He let out a satisfied breath as he looked over and grabbed another copy of Busty Asian Beauties and walked over the body and nodded to the clerk, looking up at the camera on his way out.

Getting into the car he saw Crowley smile “Have a little trouble in there?”

Dean looked down at his knuckles. “Oh no, no no just a pesky customer..” He cracked his neck as he pulled out of the stop n ‘ gulp. “Shame...Andy was fun.” 

“Trouble?” Crowley raised an eyebrow at Dean and the man laughed. “You know, I’d say yes but really it’s more of an annoyance than trouble.” Crowley smirked and looked out the window and watched the scenery go past. “Another of Abbadon’s lost fools I guess?” Dean shrugged and shook his head. “Looks like we’re going on a road trip, are you going to stick in for the long haul” Dean turned to see the passenger seat empty and he shook his head “Of course not.” Dean put on a pair of sunglasses and cranked the radio.


	3. Journey of three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo meets up with Castiel, Sam continues on his journey to find Dean. Hannah come back for Castiel.

It took Jo twelve hours of driving to manage to find a laptop, and when she finally was able to download the program she needed to track Sam she realized she had gone in the complete wrong direction. So now Jo found herself, backpack on her back standing at Cas’s door. When Cas came topside after Dean died Jo set him up in her old place. It was weird coming back here, knocking on the door she sighed when it was locked. She really didn’t feel like picking the lock. “Cas? Cas you there?”

Jo adjusted the bags in her arms as she hear shuffling in the apartment and then the door was opened to a very naked Castiel wrapped in nothing but a house coast. Jo quickly realized what she just saw and looked away “Jesus Cas where are your pants.” She muttered and rubbed her forehead before she saw Cas roll his eyes and adjust his coat. “Better?” He grunted and Jo looked back and nodded. “Yeah, jeez Cas do you always open the door like that? You're going to give a pair of girl scouts an eyeful and probably get you arrested.”

Castiel looked confused and then stepped out of the way realizing she was probably going to be staying. “How’s the...hunt going.” Castiel walked past Jo and grabbed some of his clothes getting dressed Jo shook her head “It isn’t, every time I get close Sam’s there to ...take what I’ve got and run. I mean not this time, this time I had nothing but he ...he must have broke his laptop because he took mine and took off so.” She put her stuff down on the couch and sighed. “I just bought a new laptop, wasn’t exactly easy..I’ve been driving for twelve hours.”

‘Do you want the bed?” Cas spoke as he walked to the washroom to splash his face.

“Nah if you’ve got something that’s killing an Angel could you imagine what it’d do to me.”

Castiel frowned, confused as always “Jo I don’t think I’m contagious.” Castiel looked over at the woman. “Besides you are still very much human.” He walked back to the bed and sat down and Jo looked over at him. “Have we...I mean have you heard anything about that either while you were uh “ Jo waved her hand above her head. “In heaven?” Cas asked and Jo nodded. Cas pulled his jacket on and then off before he decided it was best just to wear a shirt and pants and laid back down on the bed hugging his pillow close to him. “No, no one is admitting to pulling you out of heaven, hell, wherever you were - do you remember?” Cas looked over at her. “Do you remember anything?” Jo shook her head. “No...I mean I remember the hell hound attack and I remember being in my mother’s arms...then a lot of heat but.” she shook her head, she wasn’t going to tell the angel she was lying, she wasn’t going to tell him the truth. 

How could she, how could she tell a man already so sad that she was ripped from Heaven with every Angel. That her last real memory was sitting in the heaven version of her mother’s bar with Ellen and Ashe. No...she couldn’t. Jo sighed and Cas nodded “If I find out anything.” Jo nodded and that’s when she heard a knock at the door. She held her hand out at Castiel to motion for him to stay in bed. Reaching into one of her bags she grabbed her Angel blade, a weapon they all possessed after Angels started killing each other in the street. She walked slowly to the door and wrapped her hand around the knob and quickly opened it and saw Hannah standing there.

‘Where’s Castiel?” The woman spoke and Jo blinked. “Hunter standing here with an Angel blade in hand, she doesn’t even flinch…” Jo shook her head and let the woman in and Hannah looked down at Castiel. “Castiel you look horrible.”

“I’m fine..”

“You don’t look fine” Hannah spoke. “It’s something we say no matter what.” Jo spoke up and Cas nodded while Hannah looked confused. “Castiel” Hannah gave Jo a weary look before looking back at Castiel. “Heaven needs you.”

“We need him, we -”

“Are hunting for things that are below us, below Angels.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sat behind the desk of the local P.D and ran his hands over his face.

‘You said you have security footage from the store?” Sam looked over at the cop who nodded. “Yup, just uh”

Sam nodded and pressed the play button on the footage. He saw someone of Dean’s build walk through the store. Everything about it screamed Dean, the swagger, the way he leaned against the shelves as he flipped through the magazine. But it wasn’t until Dean looked up at the camera he knew it was his brother’s body, and the flash of black eyes told him he was a demon. Now the question was, was Dean possessed and some damn dirty demon just using his body as a meat suit or was Dean himself now a demon.

“Seen this before?” He blinked and looked up at the cop who looked down at him.

“I think so, it’s familiar to another case I’m following.” He stood up. “Thank you officer for the footage and’ he pulled out his card “If you hear of anything weird give me a call.” The cop nodded as Sam walked out of the office and out of the station. He pulled out his cellphone and started to scroll across the contacts and paused on Jo’s number and sighed. If Dean was possessed, if he was a demon he wasn’t going to be able to do this alone, he was going to need help. Shoving his phone back into his pocket Sam walked to the car and slipped into it.

Sam quickly drove from the police station and down a quiet dirt road and when he was sure no one saw him he let out a loud scream and slammed his palms against his steering wheel. ‘NO!” He sobbed out and pressed his forehead to the steering wheel and screamed again before he shook the entire steering column with his large hands.

“I will save you Dean, I’ll rip that bastard out of you, ….but if it’s you brother I swear right now I”ll cure you.” Sam made the promise to himself. Now that he knew what was going on, he had to deal with it quickly. No demon deserved to wear his brother, no his brother was far too good for any demon no matter the things he had done in this life. 

 

\--------------------------------------------

Jo shook her head as she looked up into the rear view mirror and saw Hannah’s piercing blue eyes looking up at her. She cleared her throat and Hannah finally broke the silence.

‘I don’t understand why we need her to come with us, this is a matter of Angels Castiel, not humans, or other things..” Castiel looked back at Hannah. “She’s my friend Hannah, Jo is a good person and she’ll be able to help us.” Jo shook her head “What did you mean by other things?” Hannah clenched her jaw and Jo slammed on the brakes and pulled the car over, Hannah slamming into the back of her seat. “I don’t like moving this way” Hannah grumbled and Jo turned in her seat and looked at the woman. “Look, I don’t like you and I know you sure as hell don’t like me. Neither of us know why I’m alive unless you know something I don’t! Now, this is going to work one of two ways. One your going to accept my help and shut your trap, or you can get the hell out of my car.”

Hannah looked to Castiel and when the man’s eyes grew sad Hannah looked away from Jo and the girl turned back. “You really know how to pick em Cas.” She muttered as she started to drive again. Cas looked back at Hannah before looking at Jo “She’s a good soldier Jo, she’s someone we can trust.” A sentence Cas had used too many times, but he was sure Hannah wouldn’t betray him, she had too many chances to already.

“Okay fine then, so what’s the job?” Jo flashed Hannah a glance in her rearview before she continued down the road. Hannah shifted. “Since the gates of heaven have been ...since we can get into heaven many of the fallen Angels have returned home. But there are some who ...refused. Me and Castiel have been charged with the mission of finding them and bringing them home.” Jo blinked and shook her head clearly confused. “Okay so let me get this straight, for ...almost a year Angels have been forced to stay on Earth, you know almost live like humans. So now that the gates are well now that you guys can get back in again you guys are just going to turn back into the ...almost nazi like state you were in?”

Hannah blinked “I don’t understand how we’re racis-”

“Nevermind, so rogue Angels can’t just ...you know stay under the radar and do what they clearly love doing?”

“That’s not our place, our place is to serve God and protect humanity.” Jo burst out laughing. “Oh yeah and how’s that been going for ya?” but when Jo saw the look on Cas’s face she went silent.

It was a silent two hour drive until Jo was instructed to pull over at a park site an she got out of the car and stretched. “Oh man I’m glad to be out of that car, I hate long car rides and that isn’t even long.”

“I don’t understand how you bare it.” Hannah moaned as she crawled out of the back seat of the car. She looked over at Castiel whose face was pale “Castiel, why haven’t you.”

“Enough Hannah” Cas looked at Hannah and then Jo blinked. “Haven’t what?”

Hannah looked at Jo “Castiel is dying, his grace is fading, there is a way he can get new grace but he refuses to do it.”

“Why, why should another Angel die for me?”

Jo blinked “Wait I thought you said you got your mojo back,”

Castiel sighed “not exactly, he looked at Hannah like she just outed him and shook his head before he turned and walked into the forest. “I don't understand why we need to bring them home, if they are out here and they are peaceful what’s the problem.” Castiel trudged through the forest, his limbs heavy with exhaustion and Jo barely had to jog to catch up with the man. “Cas if you're sick we shouldn’t be doing this we should have you in a bed resting. you look like you could collapse at any moment.” Castiel looked over at Jo weary and shook his head “I’m fine.”

When they reached the clearing there was a man, standing by the stream with a fishing pole in his hand. “I heard you were sick Castiel” the man spoke “I didn’t know it was this bad” He turned and saw Hannah “for so long we were kept from Heaven, and now that it’s open again I don’t want it. What kind of Heaven would force us home.”

Hannah looked over at the Angel and shook her head “There are few of us to rebuild Heaven, Metatron is in jail and it is up to us to continue with God’s mission.”

“God’s mission! Do you see father here? Do you? God’s mission ended as soon as Michael and Lucifer failed to destroy one another! Do you not remember that? We were promised that this would all end, sides, factions within heaven. It was all supposed to end the day Michael and Lucifer were supposed to fight. But that fight never happened and now we’re the ones suffering for it. I say no more I say we live out our lives the way we want to. Being expelled from Heaven was a blessing -”

“There’s no point trying to reason with the Hadriel” A small blond girl walked out of the trees and a blade appeared in her hand. “Azriel please we can reason with them, it’s Castiel if anyone we can reason with him.” Azriel looked at Castiel and shook her head before she looked at Hannah, “Just turn around and walk away, this doesn’t have to end in blood.” But before Azriel could take another step forward Hannah had her blade in hand.

“Woah woah!” Jo pulled out the blade she had tucked in her back pocket and held out her hands. “Come on you guys do we really need to fight like this. Hannah they don’t want to go back they shouldn’t have to. That’s part of being human.” Hannah looked at Jo and Cas nodded “Hannah please, how many more of us must die?” Hannah sighed and that’s when Azriel raised her hand and Jo moved quickly and everything exploded. Castiel and Jo tried to break up the fight but as Azriel punched Jo in the face and sent Hannah flying back Jo saw Hadriel raise his blade and she moved quickly and drove her Angel blade up into the man’s chest.

“Jo!” Jo could hear Castiel screaming behind her but Azriel already had hit the girl hard enough to knock her out. Jo and Hadriel fell and the Angel exploded into a ball of burning white hot grace. When Castiel lowered his arm protecting his eyes from the light he saw Hadriel dead and Jo unconscious on the ground. “Hannah are you okay?’ Castiel moved to Hannah and that’s when he noticed her eyes on his chest. Castiel looked down and blinked when he saw the blood seeping through his shirt. Holding his hand in front of his chest he was about to try and heal himself when he heard Jo coughing as she woke up.

“Shit Cas your bleeding.” Jo stood up holding her head and looked around. “Come on let’s get out of here.”


	4. The journey continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo with Castiel and Hannah, Dean demon side and Sam finally meets up with Dean.

“Another double whiskey please.” Dean smirked and reached out and smacked the waitresses ass as she walked past. If there was one thing Dean so happened to love lately it was going to strip joints during the day. Every man had their hour and it just so happen that the day chicks worked harder than the night ones it seemed. Propping himself up onto his elbows he held up a twenty in his hand and when the girl crouched down to take it he moved his hand to her leg.

“You can’t touch me, house rules” The girl spoke and Dean shook his head “Hey you wanna earn this twenty don’t you?” The woman’s face quickly contorted and she pulled back looking across the room at a security guard she looked back down at Dean. “You know what asshole I have two boys back home and they need food to eat so don’t you give me your shit..you wanna dance, it’s twenty bucks but I’m not a whore.” 

Dean looked up at her and smirked raising his hands above his head he gave the woman a seductive grin and the woman eyed him for a moment. Unlike Andy this woman had short blond hair and bright green eyes, her small body looked tired and he could see scars on her legs and hips clearly this wasn’t her only job. The woman slowly slipped off the stage and slipped into Dean’s lap grabbing the twenty she slipped the bill into her bra. But as soon as the woman started to rock her hips against Dean’s lap his hands quickly grabbed her hips and she let out a yelp.

Suddenly Dean was pulled out of his seat the woman fell backwards and Dean smirked turning into the punch that was coming to his face. He then grabbed the man and punched him in the face sending the security guard backwards. 

“Stop! Please!” Dean turned to the small blond who was on the floor and he took in a breath and went to walk out. When he saw the security guard move Dean grabbed the man’s arm and smashed his fist into the man’s collar bone. When he heard a soft crunch noise he let the man’s body fall and walked out of the bar.

\-------------------------------------------------

Sam pinched the bridge of his nose and then took in a breath. “Okay so let me get this straight, guy comes in asks for porn, guy starts reading porn and then is attacked and killed a guy and you just...what carry on?” The oily faced teen gave the man a look “Are you kidding me? No I fucking stood here and pissed myself and prayed to god I wasn’t next? Do I look like military? Do I look like I have the mental capacity to witness a murder and then do a field report afterwards?” 

Sam shook his head and laughed “Thanks a lot kid” So he had nothing, he had no direction, another dead end. Walking out to the car he shook his head and then looked down at his phone “Agent Swain here” Sam’s face brightened up when he heard of another case of a beating. “Thank you, I’ll head over right now.”

\-----------------------------------------

“Cas, Cas stop moving!” Jo grabbed Castiel as he tried to grab for the car and turned the man around to look at him. “Shit your hurt, Cas what are you doing heal yourself.” Cas’s face got sad as he looked over at her. “I..I can’t.”   
“Here let me” Hannah moved over to Castiel and pressed her hand against his stomach and healed him. Cas sighed “You shouldn’t of done that.” Hannah frowned “I wanted to.”

Jo shook her head “Cas man what happened to you.” Jo looked down at her cellphone and blinked it was Sam. “Cas wait one second” She answered it “Sam?” She heard heavy breathing. “Jo, Jo I’ve….I think I’m close I’ve found a solid trail, it’s Dean, Jo he’s a demon.” Jo felt her stomach drop and her knees grow weak and suddenly Castiel was at her side and took the cellphone from her as Hannah grabbed her shoulders. “Jo?” She spoke slowly and Jo looked up. She couldn’t kill Dean, she couldn’t kill a demon using him as a meat suit either..so what now?

“We will cure him” Castiel spoke, as if reading her thoughts and handed her the cellphone. “We have to meet up with Sam” Cas walked past both of the girls towards the car. “Castiel we have a mission” Hannah spoke up and Cas stopped looking back at her. “Dean Winchester is the greatest man I’ve ever known, I have to help Sam.” Cas looked at Jo before he walked to the car and slipped into the driver’s seat.

“What do you mean cure him?” Jo looked over at Castiel and the man sighed “We have to find him first...but we are aware of a way to cure a demon, we’ve almost done it before.” 

\----------------------------------------------------

Dean stretched his arms above his head and then looked down at the cellphone he swiped from the demon he had killed at the convenience store the day before. Walking up to the Impala he looked at the car before looking around and opened the messages on the cellphone. His eyes grew dark and then black as he saw who the messages were coming from. Tossing the cellphone into the car he climbed into it and started it, the engine whining as he threw it into drive. Crowley had a favourite restaurant in almost every city where he liked to conduct business, and with Abbadon out of the picture he didn’t mind using them again. Dean drove to the place, a five star looking place with ivy climbing up the front of the building and a red overhang. Getting out of the car he took in a breath as he walked in, he wasn’t Crowley’s pet and it was about damn time the man knew it.

When Dean walked in he could see Crowley sitting at a table, meal in front of him. He crossed his arms until Crowley saw him. “Dean, made up your mind good now I”ll rake in -”

“I’m not your pet Crowley, whatever you think we are we’re not. We’re not mates we’re not best friends, he’ll we aint even drinking buddies on a dead night. You are nothing to me” Dean saw Crowley bite back a frown. “I guess you found out about the demons - I did it for your own good” Dean laughed “They were an annoyance.” Crowley’s face grew dark and he moved from the table and towards the man. “I was keeping you sharp! Remember what used to happen when you were human and you didn’t give into the blade. Do it as a demon and you’d become a full fledged blood lusting blind fool. Just ...work with me Dean and we’ll make the utopia of Hells, Crowley with Dean Winchester by his side.” Dean snapped and he was suddenly on the man, the first blade under Crowley’s neck. “That will never happen, and if I smell one demon on my trail I’ll kill him and then I”ll kill you. Stay away from me Crowley….” He threw the man to the floor.

“You should have let me stay dead Crowley.” Dean turned and walked out of the restaurant and back to the Impala, everyone had a damn agenda, Dean Winchester didn’t.

Crowley growled as he was pulled to his feet and looked around. “Everyone out..” He cracked his neck, “It’s time to put Dean Winchester down…” he pulled out his cellphone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Sam sighed as he threw his bag into the trunk of the car, he didn’t know how he was going to tell Jo and Cas that the trial he was following went cold. When Sam got to the strip joint Dean was long gone and they didn’t have any security tapes of the front door because they didn’t bother recording during the day, attendance levels were too low. So now what? How was Sam going to find him now.

“How ya doing Moose? Sorry I’m a little late got...caught up” Crowley spoke behind Sam and the taller Winchester turned around very slowly. “Crowley, what are you doing here, where is my brother I’ll kill you” Sam went to charge the man and Crowley held up his hands. “I’m not here to fight Sammy, I’m here to give you back your brother. Buggers damn near impossible to keep control over...I’m giving him back to you...for a price. Dean’s going to be pissed as hell that I basically gave him to you even though he likes to remind me that he doesn’t belong to me.” Crowley frowned again. “But if I don’t have a use for him, he’s just a drain on my...endless list of resources.’ He muttered. “I give you Dean, you give me the blade. I really don’t need him getting loose and deciding that he feels that me and Abbadon should have a reunion SO I’ll take it and...throw it into a damn volcano for all I care…” Crowley looked over at Sam “Deal.”

“As long as we don’t have to kiss on it.”

Crowley smirked. “You only wish Moose, no I’m afraid your soul has little...value to me.” Crowley looked the man over and shook his head. “Shame though, I’ll sure it’ll go back up in value one day, anyway your brother is enjoying drinking a bar out of whiskey about an hour from here. I’ll send you the address in a text message, and as soon as you bag him...I’ll be there and you better have blade in hand. A deal is a deal Sam.” Crowley turned to walk away. “I’m still going to kill you Crowley!”

“Counting on it.” Crowley called before he disappeared.

Sam looked down at his cellphone and smiled when the address appeared on his phone and he quickly ran around his car climbing into it. It was time to bring his brother home, it was time to get his family back.

When Sam finally got to the bar Crowley was telling him about he could hear a man screaming behind the place. Sam quickly moved out of the car and popped open the trunk grabbing a few needed items and closed it moving quickly around the building. What he saw there made his stomach turn, “Hey douche bag! You’ve used my brother as a meat suit for long enough!” Dean had been beating a man till his face was nothing but blood and swollen tissue, Sam watched as Dean dropped the body and stood up straight and turned around. “Sammy, you really need to work on your listening skills, because I know you can read.” Dean looked at the man. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m bringing you home Dean,” Sam spoke quickly and Dean laughed “I’m not...I’m not going anywhere with you Sam, come on you really think I want to go back to that hell hole? Please.” Sam moved towards him “I know you're in there Dean, I’m not leaving you I’m not letting you go.” Dean rolled his eyes “Are you swan songing at me? Come on I invented that routine and yeah I know I’m in here because there’s no one in here but me.” Dean’s eyes flashed black and Sam growled. “Dean! Listen to me! I can fix this, you showed that security guard mercy, you're not evil.” Dean laughed “I showed that security guard mercy because I killed a pimp behind a gas station an hour before that. I have killed in a while and it’s taking everything I am not to rip your throat out...with my teeth.” Dean’s eyes went back to normal and Sam shook his head. “I don’t believe you.” Dean laughed “I warned you, remember I have no issue killing my brother.” Dean quickly punched Sam in the face and he crumbled to the ground. “I warned you Sammy, I warned you and you should have stayed away.” Dean walked up to his brother and grabbed his collar and that’s when Sam did it. Dean felt his entire body grow heavy as a pair of handcuffs were snapped onto his one wrist. Dean reached out to his brother and Sam did the other wrist and Dean screamed. “SAM!” He couldn’t thrash though, he could barely move.

 

“It’s going to be okay Dean” Sam pulled Dean to his feet and reached around his brother’s back and grabbed the first blade and put it on the hood of the Impala. Moving Dean to the car he opened the back door and pushed him into the back. Sam closed the door and Dean sat up, his eyes glaring at Sam and for a second, Sam was actually afraid of his big brother.

“Good job Moose” Crowley spoke up from the hood of the Impala, the short man reached out and grabbed the first blade and he caught Dean’s glance. “Nothing personal darling, don’t think of this as me being a vengeful ex…” Dean smiled “It’s okay Crowley, I’ll kill you the slowest I’ve ever killed anyone.” Crowley gave Sam a shifty glance before he disappeared. Sam pulled out his cellphone and dialed Jo’s number.

“Hey Jo, it’s Sam, change of plans meet me back at the bunker. I’ve got him Jo, I’ve got Dean.”


	5. Attacks from all sides.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo and the angels are attacked. Dean shows up at the bunker.

Jo sighed as she pushed herself up and looked over and saw Castiel asleep beside her. “It’s odd that he sleeps, and at the same time...I find it oddly charming.” Jo looked over and saw Hannah sitting in a chair by the window of the motel room. After the run in with the angels, Jo didn’t have the strength to do another cross state drive. Castiel looked like he was knocking on Death’s door even as he slept in the bed beside us. “What happened to him?” Jo whispered as she pulled the blanket up over his shoulder as she slipped out of the single queen sized bed in the room. “A little over a year ago, Metatron fooled Castiel into a crusade that ended with Metatron taking Castiel’s grace. Castiel for all...intensive purposes was human, the gates of Heaven were sealed and all angels were expelled from Heaven’s grace. Our wings were burned...and we were all stranded here. Metatron, tried to fool some of us to follow him to...rebuild Heaven on Earth. Castiel aimed to fight against him and ...well you came in after the fall. That’s why no one understands how you came to be. There was no Angels that...I mean I don’t know anyone who was looking to bring you back. “ Jo nodded and looked down at Castiel. “But he got his mojo back, what’s wrong with him now.” Hannah raised an eyebrow “Mojo?” Jo sighed “grace...I keep forgetting you're pretty much like Castiel was when I first met him.” Hannah blinked and shook her head as Jo walked over to the chair in the corner and grabbed her sweater and jacket and pulled them on. “His mojo as you like to call it, isn’t his..it’s stolen and it’s fading….fast. Once it’s gone.” Jo nodded “I get it, so how does he get more?”

“I don’t, you both need to stop...no more Angels are dying for me...they’re just not.” 

Jo nodded “Right then buddy, that’s okay….look I’m gonna go check out for us and then we’ll be on the road.” Jo grabbed the door handle and when she opened the door she was grabbed and thrown backwards and slammed against the wall and slid down. Hannah was quick on her feet with her blade in her hand when Azriel walked in “Azriel stop “ Hannah quickly moved between the blond on the ground, and the blond angel that stood in their doorway. “She killed Hadriel, she will pay.” Hannah looked at her “If you're going to kill her you might as well start with me.” Azriel shrugged. “Okay.” Azriel went to punch Hannah in the face who dodged it and sliced the woman across the ribs. Azriel held her ribs and threw the brunette angel backwards. By this time Castiel was on his feet and swaying slightly. “You...do not stand in my way.” Azriel sneared and Castiel still managed to try and swing at the woman, Azriel simply grabbed the man , the pathetic sliver of an Angel and threw him through the front window of the motel room and turned to Jo.

Castiel moaned as he tried to push himself up and blinked to see Crowley standing above him. “Well hello there, talk about a piece of bloody work huh.” Crowley shook his head. “You're in no shape to take on your boyfriend like this, who I’m giving back by the way.” Castiel blinked. “What?” Crowley shook his head and grabbed Castiel’s blade and walked into the room. He could see a blond standing over Jo Harvelle and he sighed. “Well if I didn’t know any better I’d think you were getting ready to take off her pants.”

Azriel turned around confused and didn’t even have a chance to react when Crowley swiped Castiel’s blade across her throat, catching her grace in a small bottle in his hand. “Sorry love, I really do like living and I don’t think a Moose can do this mission solo.” Crowley turned and walked towards Castiel as the man tried to crawl backwards. “Ooh don’t be a bloody cry baby about it and take your medicine.” Crowley got down on his knees and pulled the dying Angel into his arms and forced the bottle to his lips. Once the grace was gone Crowley was too gone and Castiel had been as he once was, an Angel with a stolen grace.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Jo pulled into the garage of the men of letters the lights were normal, but as she stepped out of the car the lights went red. “Hannah stay in the car” Castiel looked over at Jo and the girl nodded in silent agreement as the both of them climbed out of the car as quietly as possible. “What do you think is going on.” Jo whispered and Castiel shook his head. “I don’t know, but I also don’t want to know. Keep your senses open Jo he could be anywhere.” Jo and Castiel walked into the bunker and then the hallway forked. “I’ll go left, you go right, scream if you see anything.” Jo smirked and Castiel rolled his eyes. Jo held the angel blade at her side as she walked slowly looking around for any sound that Dean could be close. When the lights went from red to normal she stood up straight. “Shit.” She whispered and move quickly around the corner to see Dean standing there. 

“Dean.” Jo whispered and her body went rigid and Dean rolled his eyes “Damn it Jo what are you doing here.” Jo blinked “That’s what you have to say? Why am I here? Dean you -” Dean was suddenly on her and the blade that was in her hand fell to the floor and she was being pushed up against the wall. “You shouldn’t be here Jo, you should have listened and stayed away. Why are you here” With every word he banged Jo against the wall.

“Drop her Dean!” Dean heard Sam’s voice behind him and dropped Jo, listening to her pathetic coughs as she hit the floor. “Called the cavalry on this one huh? Good job there bro, shows you’re a real hunter using your friends like that.” Sam held up the demon blade “I don’t want to use this Dean.” Dean looked at the blade and then back up at Sam and walked up to his younger brother and pressed his throat against the blade. “It’s all you man, just make the move.” Jo pushed herself back up and saw Castiel standing beside her with his finger on his lips. He was standing there watching Sam staring at his brother. On the inside Castiel was focusing all of his energy, all of his grace to do what he had to. As Dean was about to step into the blade Castiel wrapped his arms around the man his eyes going a bright blue and his grace exploded around Dean.

Dean , no it wasn’t a possession, this was Dean dark twisted and with little to lose. He could hear Dean scream. “Dean, it’s over, stop. It’s over” Castiel growled Cas looked backwards to Jo “Are you alright Jo?” Sam moved around Dean and held her to her feet. Jo watched as Castiel dragged Dean back into the back room and back into his chair. Strapping him down Jo looked over at Sam “Now what..” Sam looked over at her and then opened a pack of needles, there was only one needle left. “Cas...he said at one point that I was killing him.” Castiel took a step back and looked down at the knocked out demon. “If we don’t try then we might as well just kill him now.” Jo looked down at the needle and then over at Dean. “Leave me with him.” Sam took in a breath. “Jo it “ Jo looked back and Sam looked over at Castiel and then nodded. “Okay let’s...we’ll be outside okay.” Jo walked up to Dean and sat down in front of him in a chair the same level and tilted her head. “Wake up Dean” no response. Jo raised an eyebrow and stood up and walked over and grabbed a flask of holy water and uncapped it. “If you splash me in the face the next time I get free it won’t be so fun.” Jo looked back and saw Dean staring up at her. “Hello Jo, let me tell you when I think back on all the fantasies I wanted to play out with you this...this wasn’t one of them.” Jo looked down at the flask and threw the liquid in Dean’s face and listened to him scream in pain. “I refuse to believe that this is you.” Jo spoke slowly. Dean smirked and leaned forward “I wonder what our sex would have been like, you remember that night just before you died. I know you thought about it I saw that moment of contemplation, you should have went for it.” Jo laughed “With Bobby, your brother and my mother in the same house, no thank you.” Dean leaned back. “So what you're going to be my death dealer gonna do the last injection.” Jo looked down at the needles “Is it really going to kill you?” Dean snorted “Do you really expect me to be honest about it?” Jo grabbed the needle and walked over and was about to slam it into Dean’s arm when she saw his green eyes and froze. “For what it’s worth, before all of this I really did love you.” Jo shook her head “I doubt that, because if you did you would have let me help you from the beginning instead of leaving me some god damn dear jane note.” Jo pushed the needle into Dean’s skin and pulled back and watched the man scream. Walking out of the room she looked over at Cas and Sam and saw Hannah walking over. “How long will it take?”

 

Sam shook his head “We don’t even know if it will work it just takes time.” Hannah looked over Sam and then looked at Castiel. “Shall we get going?”

Castiel blinked “I ...I wanted to stay and make sure he was okay” Hannah nodded and Castiel looked at Sam “Call me if he starts to wake up.” Castiel nodded and looked at Hannah and held his hand out and the woman walked in front of him. Jo tilted her head as she watched them walk away “I’m sorry is a woman bossing around Castiel.” Sam looked down at the blond and then shrugged his shoulders and walked back towards where Dean was being held and noticed sweat doting his brother’s forehead. “Dean?” He moved forward and then looked back at Jo and pointed at her “Don’t get too close I’m ...I’ll be back” Sam was going to get a bucket of holy water and a cloth, no way he was going to use normal water on Dean, not right now.

Once Sam was gone Jo looked back at Dean and moved closer. “Dean?” She whispered and crouched down looking up at the sick looking Winchester bound to a chair. “Dean….I don’t know if you can hear me but it’s me, it’s Jo and...I know you're fighting in there, but I need you to win okay.’ Jo tried to clear the lump that was forming in her throat and found she was having troubles. “Because I don’t know why I was brought back, this past year, you and the blade and...Abbadon, Sam, the angels everything. None of it made sense but one thing did, Dean, being back with you, even...without my mom just being back here with you made sense.” 

Suddenly Dean was laughing, his eyes so closed. “You humans, my god don’t you even hear yourself sometimes.” his eyes remained closed it was like his face was asleep but his mouth was awake. “Do you really think he’s going to fight to come back to you? When ….we’ve had more fun in the past few weeks than Dean’s had in years.” Jo stood up and moved backwards and when Sam showed up she shook her head. “No there’s something wrong with him...maybe we ….maybe we were supposed to do the blood faster, like maybe him getting free restarted it?” Suddenly Dean’s eyes were open and he looked up at them, his eyes were full of fear but his mouth wasn’t moving.

“Dean?” Sam walked up slowly to his brother and splashed some holy water on him and suddenly the man was laughing again. “Go ahead Sam! Burn me! You know I’m really starting to ENJOY IT” Dean thrashed forward and Sam shook his head “I don’t understand….” Dean rolled his eyes “I don’t understand, I don’t understand, my god Sammy you're like a broken record.” Dean rolled his eyes and started to scream suddenly like he was in pain and he shook his head “I don’t want this, I don’t want any of this” he winced in pain and Jo went to move forward and Sam grabbed her.

“Jo don’t, you don’t know what he’s doing.’ Jo looked up at Sam and then back at Dean. “he looks like he’s in pain.” Sam sighed “Until he’s our Dean we can’t help him.” Dean looked over at the pair of them. “How do you know I’m not already your Dean?”


	6. Something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah tries to go to Metatron to help with Castiel. Warning: Explicit - Castiel/Hannah

Hannah was determined to drive when they got back to the car and Castiel was a little tired from using his grace on Dean like he had. “Okay….” so Castiel crawled into the passenger seat and fell asleep. When the man woke up he found them in a very familiar place. He looked over at the jungle gym and quickly opened the door and got out of the car. “Hannah!’ He turned around and a voice called to him. “she took the express elevator upstairs.” He turned and saw an older woman sitting on a bench then he saw the Angel that was inside. “She went to Heaven..why?” The woman smirked “Really Castiel? Is that a question to ask?” Castiel walked to the sand box and took in a breath and sighed, he really didn’t want to know why she went upstairs but he had an idea why. It was an odd sensation walking back into Heaven. He had been avoiding this place for so long and yet here he was , he walked through the halls of the broken jail and could hear Hannah’s voice, and Metatrons and his feet carried him faster.

“I can show you how to help him, if you let me out.” He heard Metatron speak and he quickly rounded the corner. “No, everything he says is a lie Hannah” 

“Now Castiel, you know words hurt.” He took a step back and smiled “Looks like someone’s been up to no good...whose grace are we wearing today Castiel?”

“That doesn’t matter” Hannah interrupted and looked at Metatron. “Is there any of Castiel’s grace left in this world.” Metatron smirked “OF course there is, but he isn’t going to like it...and well I mean it’s sort of mean, but locking me up here is sort of mean so I’m not going to tell you.”

“Hannah stop this, I told you, and I’ll tell you again that I don’t want to find my grace...and when this grace runs out….I’m okay with what happens next.”

“But you’ll die”

“And this time I’ll make sure it’s a choice I get to make” Castiel looked at Hannah and nodded towards the hall and Hannah walked with him. “Why don’t you want to know where your grace is.” Castiel shook his head “I don’t believe there is any left Hannah, I believe that he used it all in the spell and there is nothing left and next time I won’t accept grace even if it’s being poured down my throat…” Hannah shook her head “I won’t give up on you’ Castiel sighed. “Why?”

“Because someone has to keep fighting for you.” Castiel froze and stared at her and shook his head “I’m driving this time.” he muttered.

 

Hannah had experienced a lot while being stuck on Earth, but rarely did she ever have the experience of a dream. So when Hannah fell asleep in the car beside Castiel and started to dream it was a strange sensation all together.

\--Dream--

Hannah sat on top of a hill looking down onto a very old village that was long since gone from the Earth. Her dress flowed long around her and her hair curled in waves around her face. She shook her head and sighed, she knew that the angels would soon come and wipe it away as per orders. It was always someone's orders, it was always something going on.

"It's a shame isn't it.." Hannah looked up and saw Castiel standing there. "This is curious." Castiel sat down beside her and let out a breath. "How so?" Hannah looked back at the village. "I thought perhaps this was a memory but you are not here...so it is obvious that...."

"That?" Cas looked over at her and Hannah blinked "I think I'm dreaming." Castiel let out a laugh and leaned back onto his elbows and shook his head. "When I was human Hannah, oh the dreams I had." Hannah leaned back beside him and looked over at Castiel. "Castiel, tell me what it was like to be a human." Castiel sighed and looked over at her and brushed some hair out of her face. "Hannah, to be human is a very traumatic thing to be honest. Emotions, hunger, pain, suffering...sleeping, urinating." He shook his head "Humans are complex beings and my time with them was short. Sometimes I miss it and sometimes I'm glad I don't have to deal with...all of it anymore." 

Hannah licked her lips. "But I'm sure you miss some things." Castiel smirked "Yes...I have experienced, ....pleasure, I've felt love and thought I was loved for a moment." He nodded and Hannah sat up. "Kiss me Castiel?" Castiel looked over at her and shook his head "Why would I do that?" Hannah smiled "Isn't this what dreams are for? To experience things that one would never experience in the real world?" Castiel smirked "The real world...." He looked over a Hannah and sighed. "Alright Hannah, one kiss." Castiel sat up and crossed his legs and used his finger to motion for Hannah to come closer. The woman pouted and looked over at Castiel. "Please, like humans do." Castiel's face softened and he looked upon Hannah with a level of adoration in his eyes that Hannah had seen only in the eyes of men before. Castiel moved onto his knees and crawled close to the woman and sat down , his legs brushing her bare legs. He reached out and cupped her face and pulled her close, his nose softly running along her cheek.

"You smell as beautiful as the garden...do you remember the garden?" Castiel purred and Hannah blinked "Wha-" That's when Castiel brought his lips up to hers in a very soft kiss. His hand slowly stroking her cheek before he let it fall to her shoulder and his thumb stroked her shoulder softly before he pulled back and looked at her.

"Why did you do it like that?" Hannah blinked and Castiel laughed. "Most humans experience their first kiss with someone new during an awkward moment, during conversation, in a rain storm...you said you wanted it to be like humans do." Hannah nodded and looked away from him and Castiel leaned forward looking up at her. "Are you not satisfied with the kiss?" he frowned and Hannah looked back at him and opened her mouth.

"This is a dream?"

Castiel nodded "As far as I know...I'm pretty sure the Castiel you know is driving a car...yes we're heading towards a rogue angel aren't we?" Hannah licked her lips "You won't know what I dream of?" Castiel laughed "Not unless you're a moaner.." Hannah blinked "I don't understand, moaner?" Castiel laughed "Some humans moan in their sleep when their dreams are very pleasant. " 

Hannah nodded and then crawled into Castiel's lap her legs wrapping around the man and she shifted her hands going into his hair as the man leaned back so his hands were supporting him.

"Then there's a few things I want to experience" She whispered and placed her lips on Castiel's and slowly and with an unsure mouth deepened the kiss. Castiel let out a soft grunt and this sent Hannah's heart racing. She pulled back and saw that Castiel's were a little dark with lust and she smiled "I like when you look like this.." She pushed him onto his back and she looked down at the man. She had seen humans in love before, and she had seen on t.v. and computers what humans did when they were in ...love...lust....high...and she wasn't sure which of those actions she was supposed to take.

"Just go slow" Castiel took her hands and put them on his thighs and pulled her down for a kiss and reached up for her hips and pulled her closer down to show her the way humans could fit together so nicely if they wanted to. Hannah gasped. "Your" Castiel nodded and pulled her back down to his lips greedily as his hands pushed up her skirt and reached underneath and smiled "It's a shame I never was a human like this....nothing in my way" He growled and kissed her again before he used his strength to push himself up and rolled them over so he was ontop of her.

"Castiel...what are you doing?"

Castiel smiled "I'm showing you what it means to be human." Cas kissed her neck and slowly started to untie the strings on Hannah's long white dress and kissed the flesh that started to reveal at her chest. Once he got enough of the strings untied he pushed the dress down over her shoulders and Hannah let out a gasp as Castiel pulled a nipple into his mouth and let his tongue roll over it.

"Oh Castiel." Hannah moaned and she heard Castiel shhh softly against her skin which only made the woman shiver. Pushing the dress down lower he kissed down her stomach and pulled up her skirts from below and slipped a hand onto her hand. Hannah's heart started to race as she let her body arch against his hands. "Castiel please.." Castiel pulled away from her and kissed her again. "Shh Hannah, if you get too loud you could moan. You wouldn't want me to hear you dreaming would you..." Hannah blinked and then realized this was all a dream and kissed Castiel once more and that's when she felt Castiel run his hand up her thigh and between her legs and she let out a loud moan and suddenly her entire body flopped like a fish out of water and Hannah blinked and realized that Castiel had hit a very large pot hole and looked over at the man who was staring at her.

"Were you asleep?" Castiel raised an eyebrow to Hannah and the woman cleared her throat hoping the man didn't hear her ...dreaming. "I...car rides bore me, I suppose I was sleeping." Hannah looked away from the angel and cleared her throat.


	7. Humans and Angel hunters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Jo successfully cure Dean. Castiel and Hannah are given a new task.

Jo covered her ears as she sat outside of the room where Dean was Sam had gone to get more blood, hoping another set of injections would work this time. In the room Dean was wailing in pain it sounded and eventually Jo couldn’t take it anymore and she pushed open the door and walked into the room and saw Dean covered in sweat his head hung between his shoulders. “Dean…” She grabbed the silver bowl of holy water and walked over and dipped the cloth in it and started to wipe Dean’s forehead and blinked when she didn’t hear a sizzle or see any smoke. “Dean?” She quickly put the bowl down and grabbed the man’s face with her hands. “Dean!” She shook the man a little and Dean opened his eyes and smiled “Hi there, you look scared...you okay?” Jo blinked “Dean ...is that you?” Dean smiled a little then cried out. “Jo just kill me please, Sam won’t do it just kill me.” Jo shook her head “No I won’t why would you even ask me to do that.”

Dean laughed and shook his head “Because I don’t want this pain anymore…” Jo glared and dumped the bowl of water on his head and she saw smoke rise and he man screamed and then laughed. “You know I’m surprised he’s fighting so much, this soulful side of me...I mean I found my way between the legs of some pretty hot chicks it wouldn’t take me long to replace you.” Jo glared and smacked the man in the face. “You know what demons don’t understand” Dean laughed “No, why don’t you enlighten me” Jo grabbed the man’s hair and pulled his head back and looked at him. “Love is a very powerful magic..” she pushed the man backwards and went to walk out of the room and saw Sam standing there.

“About time..” She grabbed one of the needles and pulled off the protective cover and pulled Dean’s paint leg up and injected him with the needle and heard him scream. “Have fun demon boy ‘ she glared and walked out of the room leaving a very confused looking Sam Winchester. He walked over to Dean and pushed him back so he was sitting up. “You know, you're going to have one very pissed off chick on your hands when this doesn’t work at all.” Dean’s face went red and he tried to hold back the painful screams that ripped through his chest. Sam couldn’t take the sound and smirked “Imagine how mad she’s going to be at you when it finally does work.” Sam’s smile faltered and he walked out of the room and looked at Jo “I’ll...I’ll stand by him I promise.” Jo shook her head up at Sam. “I think we’re losing him Sam….” Sam quickly grabbed her shoulders. “You can’t ...you can’t think like that okay? Because if we accept defeat then we don’t have a choice but to -”

“Kill him...’ Jo whispered and Sam nodded ‘I can’t kill him, can you” Jo shook her head “Then we don’t give up.” 

The hours flew by and Jo managed to fall asleep with her head in Dean’s lap. She wouldn’t leave his side and eventually the screams died out and Jo was able to get some sleep. Jo took in a breath as she slowly woke, unsure as to how long has had actually been laying there. She pulled back and looked up at Dean who looked down at her. “Hey..’ his voice was soft and sweet, it was normal.

“Dean?” Jo stood up and quickly ran over and grabbed the silver bowl and poured some water on Dean’s hand and smiled “that’s cold” he whispered and Jo let out a very loud sob and grabbed Dean’s face and kissed him. “Sam..” She blinked and turned “Sam!” she ran to the door and it quickly swung to the side and Sam was standing there rubbing his face and that’s when he saw Dean. “Dean..”

“Hey Sammy, kinda cramped...maybe you could” Sam looked at Jo and she nodded “Yeah I did the test it’s him Sam! Dean’s good, he’s….he’s fine. “ Jo pulled out her cellphone and quickly sent a text message to Castiel.

 

\-----------------------------

Castiel might have had his grace back, but his experience of being a human being had left lasting impression on him. He stood at the door of the bunker his stomach in knots. “Your anxious” Castiel turned and looked at Hannah “We have Angels to find Castiel, don’t forget our mission.” Castiel nodded “Wait in the car Hannah, I won’t be long.” Hannah’s eyes flashed to the door before she opened her mouth “You ...don’t want me to come with you?” Castiel shook his head “You're right, we have a mission to do, and we might as well do it while I still can.” Hannah nodded and turned back to the car and Castiel pushed open the door and walked down the stairs. He walked through the main room and froze in the doorway as he had so many times before. There was Dean Winchester, his hair a mess, wearing his house coat as he walked into their ‘living room’ of sorts with a bowl of something. “Dean” Castiel breathed as Dean put down his bowl and he looked up. “Hey Cas” Cas walked towards the man. “You look horrible.” Dean laughed “You know you can try lying once in a while, but you look good” Castiel pulled at his trench coat and nodded “Yes I um, seem to be doing better for now.” Dean nodded “Um, I guess you - “ “Jo sent me a text message yes.” Dean laughed “Text message...nice” Castiel pointed back at the door “I have a female waiting in the car...it’s a long story um, I’m just glad to see your good.” Dean nodded “Thanks um, thanks for coming back when you did, I guess I owe you one” Dean sat down and started to play with the food in the bowl. Castiel looked down at him. “You can call us even.” 

Castiel turned and Dean looked up “Wait you're taking off?” Castiel blinked “Metatron’s in jail and Heaven is desperately trying to put itself back together. I have a duty-”

“Yeah yeah man, take off , call me if you need me.” Castiel went to leave and then walked to Dean and pulled him from his seat and hugged him. “I missed you Dean, I’m glad you're back.” He let go of the man and walked away. Dean blinked and shook his head “No chick flicks” he muttered to himself as he sat back down and started to eat his breakfast.

When Castiel returned to the car he saw Hannah with her phone in her hand. ‘Something wrong?’ Hannah looked over at Castiel “There’s a human hunting Angels….we’ve been charged with finding her and killing her.” Castiel blinked “And the rogue Angels?” Hannah nodded “We still have to find those too.” Castiel walked around the car and shook his head. “Saving people, hunting things, the family business” Hannah blinked “I’m sorry?” Castiel shook his head and got into the drivers seat starting the car.

\----------------------------------------------------------

For over a month every morning Jo woke up with the memory of Dean’s dead body on his bed, she’d remember the absolute sadness she felt that for some strange reason she came back, only to watch Dean die. But this morning it was different, this morning felt a little more normal, like before. Jo slipped out of her bed her hair a mess as she walked to the kitchen to get some food, but instead of seeing Sam there she saw Dean and smiled “Hey” She walked towards him and then saw that sad look on his face. “Uh you okay?” She veered away and moved towards the fridge and opened it. “Guess we haven’t done groceries in a while” She muttered to herself when she realized the fridge was empty. She looked back at Dean and he smiled, his eyes still sad. “ I’m sorry about everything Jo” Jo shook her head “You don’t have to apologize, ever Dean. I know every word wasn’t really you and if it was...I forgive you” She shrugged and opened one of the cupboards and grabbed herself a pack of dried noodles in a cup. Dean nodded “But it’s not going to just go back to the way it was either” Jo paused as she was filling her cup with hot water. “You know it never does..” 

Sam walked into the kitchen wearing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt he held in his hands a few plastic bags. Jo rolled her eyes “God damn it Sam what have I told you leave a fucking note or something would ya.” Sam shook his head “I went out for a run when I came back you were asleep so I just went out.” Dean laughed suddenly “Wow did you two get married while I was gone?” Jo looked over at Dean and shook her head grabbing the bags from Sam “ No, your brother is an absolute dick when you're not around. I’m surprised he ever had a girlfriend while on his own.” Sam laughed “You know what, I’m charming you're just impossible to live with.” Dean smirked, he had been stabbed, killed, turned into a demon, he killed people, tortured, slept with women he didn’t know. Yet still he came home and this is what made him happy somehow. 

“Good thing I came back then.” He stood up and pushed his way through them to put his bowl in the deep sink.” So now what?” He turned and looked at the pair of them and Sam blinked. 

“Dean you’ve been through a lot don’t you think we should, take a breather for a while? Maybe a vacation or something?” Dean raised an eyebrow “I’m sorry but do we look like coconut drinks on the beach sort of people to you?” Sam sighed “I just don’t think you're ready to ...get out there right now. You need to breathe Dean, you need to heal you’ve been through...a lot.” Dean raised one of his pj pant legs to reveal the dark purple bruises from Jo stabbing him in the ankle with needles. “Yeah I uh, I can see that.” Jo looked away and cleared her throat and grabbed the cup of noodles throwing them out. “I’m not hungry I’m going to go take a shower, then maybe I’ll pick up a case of beer…and some..bad movies.” She sighed and held her hand out to Sam who put a set of keys in her hand and she walked away.

“Sharing a car?” Dean tilted his head and Sam sighed “I might have taken off with her car and gave her mine that was breaking down…..” Sam smiled and Dean laughed “Wow you are a douche when I’m not around.”


	8. Hunting a killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Hannah finds out who has been killing angels.

Rounding up rogue Angels, as Castiel had found, generally went one of three ways, they’d come, they’d fight or they’d run. Castiel found it easier if they’d just come, he hated having to chase down Angels he almost felt like Heaven was starting to become a prison. Then there was this Angel hunter, he was starting to see the girl’s work more and more. He actually started to use some of the skills he learned while spending time with the Winchesters and was almost treating finding this girl like a hunt.

“So what did you learn from the police?’ Hannah asked as they walked towards a roadside dinner. Castiel looked over at the woman and sighed. “I know that she’s blond, and that she’s smart. She tries to always keep most of her face out of direct view of camera’s and she’s fast.” Castiel frowned, he had known that humans would revolt against Angels but this one girl seemed to have an agenda. “It’s obvious she’s targeting Angels, some of the Angels she’s been killing have been just minding their business. Hannah, when we came to earth many angels used tricks to get their vessels. There’s a chance that this girl is someone’s daughter, girlfriend or wife….although I’m doubtful on the wife she looks young.” 

Castiel walked into the diner and found that there were few patrons, walking over to a booth he made sure Hannah sat first before he sat down looking around for any of their rebelled siblings. A woman walked up to the pair of them and sighed “Hi there, sorry about the wait I’m not to sure where your waitress is-” “Oh it’s okay we just- “ “CLAIRE!” The woman looked tired, like she had been awake all night long. She had dark circles under her eyes and her frizzy brown hair pulled up into a bun. “Would you like anything to drink?” Castiel opened his mouth but the woman walked away.

“Well that was rude.” Hannah shifted and grabbed one of the two menus that were dropped on the table. He could hear the foot steps of someone small walking up behind them but kept his eyes on the menu. “Hello my name is Claire I’ll be your waitress today” He heard a soft voice drone and looked up and blinked. “Claire” he found himself staring face to face with the daughter of his vessel Jimmy’s daughter. The young girl looked down at Castiel and her eyes went wide before she started to run.

“Claire!” Castiel screamed and quickly ran from the table and Hannah ran behind him. “Castiel who is she?” Castiel saw the girl dodge into the back and quickly turned around to run out the front door. “Jimmy’s daughter” Now it was starting to make sense, the girl ran fast, and if she had nothing to hide she wouldn’t of ran. What if she knew about the Angel deaths. Castiel ran around the corner and saw the girl take off in a truck driving quickly. Castiel huffed and pulled out his cellphone. Hannah caught up and blinked “Who’s Jimmy?” she breathed and stood up straight. Castiel looked over at Hannah. “Jimmy is my vessel, was….is my vessel. Before Lucifer was free from his cage I was expelled from him, Jimmy was taken by Sam and Dean, Jimmy escaped and went home. I needed to get my vessel back so I….I asked Claire to give me her vessel, so I could save her father. She had no idea of my intentions and she agreed. Of course Jimmy begged for me to take him so I did. I haven’t seeen Claire since then.” Castiel looked down at his cellphone.

“We need Sam and Dean’s help….I think she’s the one killing Angels.” Hannah blinked and looked confused “How?” Castiel sighed “The way she runs” Castiel walked past her back to the car and dialed Dean’s number.

Dean looked over at Jo and then looked past her at Sam as he walked towards them with a bag of food in his one hand. They managed to hit the lake for a sort of picnic with a couple of beers and just...relaxing. Dean felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out. “Dude Dean put that shit away Sam’s gonna bust a nut” Dean looked over at Jo and rolled his eyes before he answered it. “Hey Cas what’s up?”

“I need your help Dean”

Dean sat up and Jo became more attentive “What’s wrong?” She whispered and Dean motioned for her to shut up with a very obscene gesture. “What’s wrong man?” 

Castiel took in a breath “This is awkward to say, Jimmy’s daughter Claire, Dean she’s killing Angels we have to stop her.” He heard Dean breathing “Dean” 

“Man I’m here, I’m here I’m just having a hard time” Suddenly Castiel could hear Dean laughing “Your kid is killing Angels it’s a little ironic don’t you think? Growing up to be like her daddy” Castiel glared at nothing and started to pace. “This is not a laughing matter Dean she’s killing Angels and there isn’t much of us left.” Dean cleared his throat “Okay man no I get it, this is serious moment okay I’ll..talk to Sam and Jo and we’ll head down there, where are you?” Castiel sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose when he realized where they were. “Poniac…” 

Dean nodded and hung up his phone and that’s when Sam got close. “What’s going on?”

“Hey you remember Jimmy?” Dean put his phone back down on the car, Sam blinked “Jimmy, like Castiel’s vessel Jimmy? Why?” Dean laughed “Claire’s turned into an Angel hunter, she’s uh killing her aunts and uncles.” Dean joked and Jo shook her head. “You know your being kinda heartless about this, what if you know....your not ready for hunting again.” Dean sighed “Look I’m sorry but after the families we all grew up with no one finds it a little amusing that holy than thou Jimmy Novak’s pride and joy daughter who can I just add was Castiel’s vessel for a little while too ended up an Angel hunter? Talk about your family business.” 

Jo shook her head “Are we going to help him or what?” Sam sighed “Dean do you think your ready?” Dean looked over at the man. “We’re not going to kill her, how hard could this be?”

\------------------------------

Castiel sat on the edge of his bed watching an old cartoon on the t.v when he heard Hannah huff, he looked over and blinked. “Is something wrong?” Hannah stood up “Castiel what good are we doing here? Sitting?” Castiel turned off the t.v. “Hannah we cannot do this without Dean and Sam, I don’t want to kill Claire.” Hannah shook her head. “What were you planning on doing Castiel? Catching her and giving her a spanking?” Castiel’s eyes went wide. “What! What no!” Hannah nodded “That’s right so then what are we going to do? Throw her in jail beside Metatron?” Castiel moved to her side. “No, Hannah we are going to save her, we are still angels and she can still be saved. We will not spill any more blood, I am done killing Angels, humans I’m done.” Castiel pointed at her and saw the Impala pull up to their motel room through the curtain.

“They are here…” Castiel walked past her and opened the door to see Jo climbing out of the back seat. “Any luck?” Castiel looked to Sam as him and Dean climbed out of the car clearing wearing suits. “Oh yea we got to look at the security tapes it’s her...it looks just like her. We also caught her face on one of the shop security tapes too.” Jo blinked “I really feel like I’m missing an entire thing how does the daughter of a vessel become an Angel hunter.”  
Castiel sighed “I ...didn’t wipe her mind” Hannah glared at him. “Why not?” Castiel licked his lower lip “It was a promise to Jimmy that his daughter would know that he took this from her that he gave up everything because he loved her. Obviously that was a mistake.”

Dean leaned against the car “Okay so we have an ex vessel, with a ton of daddy issues, running around her old home town killing vessels...why?” Jo snorted as she pulled out her credit card and started to move towards the motel office. “Isn’t it obvious?” Everyone stared at her and she put her hand on her hip. “You guys she’s freeing the vessels, she understand that trapped feeling obviously if Castiel didn’t wipe it from her mind. But she’s also freeing the families that lost members because of Angels...think about it.” Jo looked at Dean “You’d rather know someone is dead, than be unsure of if they are alive, dead, human , angel or even a demon” Her eyes flashed over at Sam “I don’t want to ...sound like I’m sympathizing but..” she shrugged and walked towards the office.

Sam looked at Castiel “Well do our best to help you find her but you’ve got to make a decision on what we’re going to do once we find her.” Sam followed after Jo and Dean watched his brother walk away and then looked at Cas “so wait how old would she be now? That was what...six years ago?” Castiel shrugged “I don’t know, she looked like she should be around….nineteen? I don’t know my connection with Jimmy faded long ago.” 

Dean nodded and watched as Sam and Jo walked back and they both had keys in their hands. “Woah woah woah, why the two rooms?” Jo blinked “I..I was thinking about just rooming by myself I thought that’d be okay.” Dean’s heart started to beat hard. “Okay….” He looked over at Sam and his kid brother handed him a key and he stared down at it before he watched Jo walk past them. “Do we have a game plan?” Jo looked at Castiel and he shrugged “I don’t know she...she ran when she saw me if she knows that we’re still here I doubt she will be, Hannah has asked some of the Angels in heaven to help, we have a few skilled Angels in towns in a hundred mile radius if...if anyone see’s her they are going to call us. But at the same time she could still be here.” Dean smirked “Well, since we’re here let’s hit the bar... maybe we’ll get lucky and we’ll hear some underground angel hunter meeting going on.”

Castiel sighed “Dean this isn’t time to joke.” Dean smirked and watched Jo walk away “Wake me up when you figure it out” She muttered. Sam looked at the car “I’m going to grab the bags.” Dean looked over at Castiel and he nodded at him. “You okay?” “I am...are you?” Castiel stared at him and Dean looked off at the door where Jo was. “I ...I want things to be the way they used to be but I know they won’t be. But Jo , I think she’s ….afraid of me and it’s just, it’s hard Cas it’s real hard.” Dean leaned against the car “I…..” Dean saw Sam look at him and nodded towards the room. “I’ll talk to you about it later.” Dean sighed and followed after Sam and walked into the room. “What’s up.” Sam crossed his arms, “I don’t think we should let Cas come with us on this one. I mean we’re talking about Jimmy’s daughter and there’s a huge chance that Claire will try and kill Castiel.” Dean nodded “Yeah that makes sense but you do remember the whole part where we were there right? I mean you stole the get away car for her and her mother so.” Sam nodded “I know but ...then what?” 

Hannah watched Dean walked away and looked over at Castiel “Are we really just going to sit here?” Castiel looked over at her “Pleaes, Hannah” Hannah shook her head “I’m sorry Castiel I cannot just sit with you while there are Angels out there being murdered.” Castiel shook his head “Please Hannah, please don’t go after Claire.” Hannah held out her hand and Castiel put the car keys in her hand. “I will return Castiel” Castiel nodded and Hannah walked back to the car. Castiel turned and looked at the motel, in one room was the Winchester brothers, and in the other was Jo. Castiel put his hands in his pockets and walked up to Jo’s door and knocked on it. He heard Jo messing around and then opened the door.

“Cas” She was already in a tank top and jeans “Did we find her already?” Castiel shook his head “No I just wanted to talk to you.” Jo sighed and opened the door wider so he could slip into her room. “What can I do for you Cas?” The angel walked into her room and sat down on the bed and looked up at her “Talk to me Jo.” Jo raised her eyebrow “Pardon me?” Castiel folded his hands in his lap. “I’ve sensed some awkwardness between you and Dean and I’m wondering why, are you unhappy he’s back?” Jo sighed and walked over and sat beside the angel on the bed. “No, I’m not unhappy he’s back...he’s different Cas. I mean when he...died and came back from hell he was different, but it wasn’t that different. He liked to drink, a little more than he should but what hunter wasn’t a drunk back then? Now he’s just sarcastic he’s...it’s like his heart was destroyed when we cured him from being a demon. I’m afraid that if I fall in love….if I let myself love him again he’ll never love me back.” Cas frowned “I think he’s just trying to ...keep you safe. We cured him from being a demon but Jo he’s still got the Mark of Cain. He might not have the first blade to tempt him but...we still don’t know what is going to happen to him. Please Jo be strong for him he needs it.” Castiel smiled at the woman who sighed and put her head on his shoulder and sighed “How am I supposed to be strong for him, I…” Castiel smiled ‘Dean can be a hard human to deal with but I promise that if your strong for him, I’ll be strong for you.” He hugged the girl with one arm.

Sam looked over at Dean as he walked in. “Hey so, Jo’s acting weird right?” Sam looked at his computer screen and Dean sighed. “She isn’t acting wierd she’s acting scared. How am I supposed to prove to her that I’m alright?” Sam shrugged “I don’t know Dean I mean it’s hard you were a demon and you said some pretty harsh stuff. I mean mybe I’m just dealing with it better because I’ve been on that side before.” Sam pointed at his laptop. “I’m looking for some security footage with Claire’s car in it so we can try and get a license plate number and see if she’s still in town. I mean do you really think she’d take off if she found out Cas was in town.”

Dean shrugged “I don’t know but I’m not so worried of her taking off as her killing Cas.” Sam looked over at Dean “Do you really think she could do it?” Dean shook his head “Hell no, but I know she probably wants to, I mean think about it Cas stole her dad when she was a kid. I mean if I had to choose two careers for her I would have chose stripper or...hunter” He smirked.

“That’s so wrong you know that, your thinking about her being a stripper, that’s wrong...wrong.” He pointed at his brother and laughed. “Do you think I’m really thinking about her being a stripper?” Sam nodded ‘Yeah, actually” Dean rolled his eyes and laid on the bed. “Strippers are easier to handle than relationships right now.” Sam nodded “Yeah I uh...I know.” Sam looked over at his brother. “Are we still going to the bar?” Dean nodded “Hell yes, of course we’re going to the bar I’m going to need a few drinks to hunt my best friend’s kid Sam. I mean think about it she’s pretty much Cas’s kid.” Dean smirked “I’ve seen it, Cas with a kid it’s painful.” Dean shook his head.


	9. You can't call me baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of catching up with Claire

“Hey Cas so where did Hannah go?” Sam took a sip of his beer and looked over at Jo while she leaned against the bar and looked back and saw Dean staring at him. “Hey when I was you know, “ he motioned towards his eyes “Did something happen between you two?” Sam blinked and shook his head in disbelief that his brother even asked the question and looked over at Cas. “Hannah?” He cleared his throat and Cas looked between Dean and Sam and opened his mouth. “ She didn’t believe that this was important enough to ….wait for. Hannah is a very good solider she is , complicated.” Dean smirked “Sounds like your type of woman I mean I was waiting for you to pick up another one after -” Cas looked over at Dean and Dean looked at him. “At least Hannah didn’t kill you” Dean quickly took a swig of his beer as Jo walked over with a large tray in her hand and started to put down other bottles and then shot’s of mysterious amber liquid in front of all the boys.

“I don’t think drinking is what we should be doing, maybe Hannah is right.” Dean looked down at the shot before looking over at Cas “Are you just worried about your tolerance? Don’t worry I’ll hold up your hair.” Cas sighed and grabbed his shot. “I still don’t see the point of this.” Dean grabbed his shot and Jo sighed “Just take the shot Cas” Sam raised his shot “To...hopefully a happy ending, although -” “Shut up Sam” Jo quickly took her shot and then froze. “Castiel” She whispered “Take off your trench coat right now, give it to me…” Castiel looked at her and blinked “Why? Jo are you cold?” Jo grabbed he man’s trench coat and messed up his hair before she pulled it on. “Jo what are you doing?” Castiel stared at the girl like she was insane. That’s when Dean caught onto what she was doing. “Cas keep your voice down...Jo go over there.” Jo rolled her eyes “I am shut up would you.” Dean looked at Sam “What am I doing? Can you tell me?” Sam shrugged his shoulders and Cas leaned into the table. “Dean” His eyes searched around the bar and that’s when he saw the familiar mop of blond hair that was Claire Novak and he nodded “Now I understand” He looked back at Dean. “Now what are we doing?” Sam leaned into the table to and looked back over his shoulder. “We’re going to wait and hopefully Jo can ...I don’t know we have no plan here.” Dean shrugged “Jo obviously does.”

Jo walked up to the bar and raised her hand and the bartender looked at her and nodded before walking over to Claire instead. “So Claire bear you know I shouldn’t be serving you for another few years right?” Claire sighed “Come on Daryl it’s just one tiny drink.” The man, a black haired short man with round glasses and a hipster looking wardrobe sighed. “One beer Claire then your out the door okay?” Claire smiled and took the drink and then looked over at Jo as the bartender did and Jo blinked “Another...beer thanks” The bartender leaned in and looked at her “How many has that been sweets?” Jo looked over at Claire and blinked “Hey weren’t you at the truck stop today? Yeah weren’t you that waitress that took off?” Claire looked at Jo and raised an eyebrow. “You were at the truck stop” “ Wait Claire what is she talking about? You told me you were at your shift all day?” Claire glared at Jo before she looked over at Daryl “I...ran into someone that I didn’t want to see so I took off okay lay off.” Daryl took the beer back, “Go home Claire.” Jo heard the man kick her out and looked over at Dean and Dean blinked. “You guys I think Claire’s gonna move, come on let’s go.” Dean stood up and walked out of the bar pulling Sam and Castiel with him. Jo watched them walk and looked over at Claire. “Hey, if you- ya know need to talk.” She handed her card to the girl. Clarie looked down at it and laughed. “Hey look I’m all for sexual equality but - “ Claire blinked when she read the title “Oh….your fbi okay sorry I..thought you were hitting on me.” She tapped it on her nails and nodded “Thanks” She sighed and pushed away from the bar.

Claire walked towards her drunk and ran her hand through her blond hair. It had been a few weeks since she had come home and she was already looking for an excuse to leave. She doubted she could use her mother as an excuse again and Daryl knew her father was dead… She put her hand in her pocket to grab keys as she walked closer to the truck.

“Claire” The young woman twisted violently around and held out her Angel blade and stared at Castiel. “You don’t get to call me that” She growled and Cas blinked “It’s your name what should I be calling you?” Claire flipped the blade in her hand and Cas tilted his head, his own blade in his hand as he mocked the motion. “STOP THAT” Claire screamed and lunged for the man and Cas grabbed her and put her on her back and held his blade to her neck. “Claire why are you killing Angels.” He noticed the girl slowly moving to grab her blade and that’s when Dean’s foot kicked it out of the way. “Hey there tiny tot long time no see” Cas stood up releasing Claire who instantly tried to run only to run into Sam’s chest. The man looked down at her and sighed. “Claire just give up your not getting out of this one. Claire turned and looked at Castiel “Get him away from me now.” Cas moved forward “Claire please” “YOU ARE NOT ALOUD TO SAY MY NEVER!” Tears filled the girls eyes as she pointed at him. “Ever” her voice started to grow squeaky “ Do you even understand who you are and what you’ve done these past few years? You’ve killed people Cas you’ve killed so many!” She shook her head “Do you know how terrifying it is seeing your father’s face on the news Cas?” She laughed “And then you fuckers come down and, and what you start spewing whatever lies to start taking mothers fathers, sisters and even kids Cas, why are Angels taking kids?” Cas looked at Dean and Sam and sighed then he blinked “Wait how do you know this is happening?” Claire laughed “Are you kidding me? They call me the golden beacon and your grace just shines like a god damn light house. I’m a walking poster child for the perfect vessel do you know how annoying that is?”

Dean blinked “Wait did you just say Cas’s grace?” Sam froze and remembered the moment with Gadreel’s grace and he looked over at Cas “Could it really last that long?” Cas stared at Claire and he didn’t hear Sam’s voice at all. His grace, she was harboring HIS grace. Suddenly Metatron’s voice filled his head and he shook. Oh there’s some of his grace out there, but he won’t like it. Cas moved forward and quickly put his hand on the girls chest and she screamed out. “What the fuck!” Dean grabbed Cas “Man what are you doing.” Sam looked at Claire before looking at Cas “Dean she has Cas’s grace, and he’s running on stolen grace. If he got his grace back from Claire he’d be a normal Angel again.” Claire blinked “Wait your not a normal Angel.” Cas pulled from Dean. “No” he pointed at Clarie and he looked over at Dean. “Dean we have to keep her away from the angels if anyone were to know that she was harboring my grace she’d be in danger. There are many people who believe that my grace will restore Heaven to it’s former glory. There are others who’d kill Claire and take my grace from her and force it back into me.” Dean blinked “Wait Cas if she can fix your mojo problem why don’t you just take your grace back?” Sam shook her head “It’d almost kill her.” Dean blinked “And? Cas your duracells are gonna run on empty soon and your going to be dying again. Fix this.” Dean sighed “I”m sorry Dean.” He reached out and poked the boys foreheads and they collapsed to the ground.

“Cas what the hell!” Jo jumped and Cas turned to Claire “What I did was put wards on you so that Angels will no longer see whatever grace you still have inside of you. You need to go Claire put as much distance between us and...if you ever see that woman that was with me earlier.” Cas sighed “Kill her.” He pulled out his wallet and opened it grabbing all the money he had he put it in Claire’s hands. “Run, please.” Claire looked up at him “The next time I see you...I”m going to kill you” She took the money and climbed into her truck and took off. Jo shook her head and looked at Cas “You better start explaining.” Cas looked over at Jo “I don’t want to take her life, and I don’t want anyone to know that she means that much to me.” Cas frowned and leaned over and poked Dean and Sam in the forehead and collapsed onto the ground. Dean blinked and saw Cas on the ground and looked up at Jo who sighed “Don’t ask let’s just...get him back to the motel.” She walked around him and grabbed his arms and pulling him up and that’s when Dean walked over and took over. “Claire got away?” He pulled the man up and over his shoulder. Jo nodded “You can say that..” She looked down at Sam who was still rolling around. “Come on Sam get up.” Sam groaned ‘I’m getting too old for this.” 

Dropping the passed out angel on the bed Dean rubbed his face. “If he was just going to knock us out and let her run then why bring us at all?” Dean sat down trying to suppress the urge to shake Cas awake and start drilling him with questions. Sam closed the motel room door behind him and sat in the chair by the window side table and opened up his laptop, the small machine wheezing into life. “Maybe he was worried about her killing him.” Jo shook her head “No, no I don’t think that was a problem at all because at first Hannah was with him, if his safety was really that big of a deal Hannah wouldn’t of left. I mean she wouldn’t of left him alone..” Jo paused “What if he wanted us there so Hannah would leave? Maybe he was worried about her safety not his.” 

Dean shook his head “That sounds too much like Cas, I guess the question is why was she suddenly a target?” Sam sighed “Rogue Angels Dean? It’s basically a battle between us and them, I mean Heaven wants all the angels they can get even if that means brainwashing some of their own. If they don’t here comes Claire with her own righteous battle.” Dean looked down at Cas. “Call Hannah, let her know that she can come get Cas, once he’s gone we follow after Claire. If….Cas wants to die that’s his prerogative but...I can’t believe I”m saying that but we have to stop Claire.” He rubbed his forehead. Ever since Dean was ‘brought back’, ‘cured’, whatever they wanted to call it he just wanted to do something good. To balance out all the bad he’s done? Maybe, He just had to do something good, he had to.

“Call Hannah, Jo pay off the office to keep this room for a few more days...and when Hannah gets back she can have him.” Jo blinked “Wait you want to leave Cas here without any explanation why?” Dean turned to Jo “Cas dragged us out here to help him deal with daughter, with Jimmy’s daughter and then without any explanation why he knocked us on our asses...yeah we’re gonna leave him here without any explanation.” Jo looked to Sam to try and help her out but Sam just shrugged. Jo shook her head and sighed “You two….you know Sam did everything he could to bring you back, and now that our friend needs our help you just want to leave him in a motel in the middle of no where.” Dean looked up at Jo and she shook her head and walked out of the motel room.

“You know she’s right Dean, I mean what the hell are we doing just ditching out on Cas.” Sam looked down at the man, ever since Dean disappeared Cas worked himself almost into the grave trying to help and now that he had some ...resemblance of life force left they were ditching him. It didn’t seem right. “I mean Dean-” “She’s killing people Sam,” Dean looked up “Just because they’re angels and she’s got some daddy issues. I get it man I do, we’re pretty much the poster children for daddy issues but we don’t go around killing people because of our daddy issues.” Sam was about to open his mouth when Jo walked back in. “Okay, I’ve told the guy I’m checking out of the other room and I paid off this room for three days, I also called Hannah and told her we’ve dealt with the situation but it knocked out Cas, she said she’d be back soon, I told her we won’t be here when she gets here, just Cas.” Jo stuffed her hands into her pockets and nodded.

Dean looked over at Sam. “Pack up let’s go” Dean stood up and looked over at the bar “I’m going to go get one more drink.” He walked out of the room. Jo was silent until she knew Dean was gone and then she moved to Castiel to pull him into the bed more and took off his shoes. “I don’t understand what Dean’s doing, I mean...first we...did nothing for two weeks and then we hit the road running. I mean ….after everything we’ve experienced, after being killed by Metatron you’d think Dean would want nothing but death for the Angels.” Jo pulled the blanket over Castiel and put his shoes on the ground beside the bed. “If Dean knew what you two did to try and save him.” Sam looked over at Jo “Don’t..tell him about that okay?” Jo laughed “Sam you kept me in the dark on most of it I don’t even know what you did, I just know that you and Cas did a lot and now we’re turning our backs on them.” she pulled out her wallet and looked over at Sam packing up. Pulling out all the cash in her wallet she slipped it into one of Cas’s shoes. “Are you ready to go?”

Sam nodded “Yeah, after I throw everything into the car I”ll go and get Dean.”


End file.
